boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Early Bird Special
Early Bird Special is the fourth episode of the fourth season of The Boondocks. It originally aired on May 12, 2014. Plot Resuming with Granddad's saga of fighting for his money, he forces the boys to wear tight, uncool clothes he has bought with his remaining money. When Riley complains, Granddad uses his frustration to beat on him. However, he is stopped by Huey who suggests him for a job. In the line, he is tricked by the Mexican workers. He goes to Ruckus, who blames Barack Obama for not giving Robert a job and has Mexicans taking payment as he dissuades him for a job. He goes to an employment application, he receives a job as an airport security guard. However, he is fired because he had attacked a white man for a shampoo bottle. The next job, dressed as the Statue of Liberty, he is teased by the Mexicans, making him quit. At home, as Tom visits, he blames Huey. Tom suggests that Robert should volunteer at a nursing home. At the nursing home, Tom barely amuses the elderly. Robert chats with a senior name Geraldine while Tom is insulted. Robert and Geraldine goes to an upper floor, and upon arriving, Robert is searched by a wheelchair-bound old woman who is the assistant of Geraldine. She gives Robert a job as an escort to escort lonely women at the nursing home. At the house, Riley and Huey questions their grandfather for wearing a suit. Uncle Ruckus arrives to babysit the boys and unintentionally reveals Robert's job and gives a happy expression for his job. However, Robert is not amused since he is getting less sex. He reports this to the pimps and files up to Vanessa, a beautiful but depressed 39 year old woman who was one of Robert's clients. Robert wants to remove from debt but he is forced into the prostitution game. When Robert arrives, Vanessa appears out-of-nowhere, feeding the boys and Ruckus delicious food and tossing clothes. Robert is astonished, though bewildered. In bed, Robert also discovers that Vanessa has made the boys well-mannered. Robert becomes more astonished of Vanessa and he eventually falls in love, so he wants to leave his contract to pursue a relationship with her. Unfortunately, the pimps refuses and responds by ramming his testicles with the wheelchair. A battered Robert arrives and meets Vanessa's two friends. He is amazed but Vanessa's relationship with Robert is cut short thanks to Ruckus' intervention -- a loyal white woman. She cries and ends her relationship -- also pressing charges against him for prostitution. He is bailed out since he turned his bosses in. At home, the dim-witted loyal white woman refuses to leave but Huey manages to manipulate her into leaving the Freemans for good, much to Robert's delight. Trivia *Vanessa resembles Luna from the episode "Attack of the Killer Kung-Fu Wolf Bitch" and Ebony Brown from "The Lovely Ebony Brown". Gallery Early-Bird-Special.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with Robert Freeman Category:Episodes with Huey Freeman Category:Episodes with Riley Freeman Category:Episodes with Uncle Ruckus Category:Episodes with Tom DuBois Category:Episodes with Betty von Heusen